Capítulo 4 :El postre
by Usagui-san
Summary: Es hora de comer pero hoy Ciel no tiene mucho apetito así que decide ir directamente a por el postre ¿pero que clase de postre quiere comer nuestro querido conde?


_**CAPÍTULO 4:EL POSTRE.**_

_Son las dos en punto ,en una elegante mansión ya es hora de comer._

_Hoy de menú hay salmón con salsa de menta, estofado de pollo con verduras y de postre parfait de frutas del bosque y nata._

**-Tsk...**

**-¿Are?Boo-chan que ocurre acaso el menú de hoy no es de su gusto.**

_Sebastian Michaelis mayordomo de la mansión Phamtonhive le preguntaba a su amo Ciel Phamtonhive._

**-No, solamente no tengo hambre.**

**-Pero boo-chan usted debe comer si no se quedara así de pequeñito toda su vida la verdad es que boo-chan es raro se supone que a su edad ya debería haber dado el estirón,ai que caprichoso es usted.**

**-¡Que tonterías dices ,como si fuera mi culpa¡**

_Sebastian ríe sabe perfectamente que a su amadodigo.. respetado señor no le gustaba que sacaran el tema de su estatura._

**-Bueno boo-chan que va a hacer ,esta seguro de que no quiere comer.**

**-Sí ,tan solo trae el postre.**

**-Ai que ver boo-chan,si sigue así de verdad no crecerá.**

**-¡Ca-cállate, tan solo trae el postre ya¡**

**-Si,si...**

_Sebastian se dirige a coger el postre, pero se detiene ,sabe que si su amo come solo postre luego se sentirá mal debido a lo débil delicado que es._

**-Bueno aquí tiene boo-chan.**

_Ciel_

**-Pero...**

_Sebastian agarra la copa y dice.._

**-Señor lo siento como mayordomo suyo debo decirle por su bien que se coma la comida.**

**-¡Como dices¡ ¡déjate de tonterías, dámelo¡**

_Ciel se levanta bruscamente ya que por COMER un DULCE de Sebastian haría cualquier cosa pero Ciel resbala y Sebastian rápidamente agarra a su débil delicado amo._

-**Aish..**

**-¿Boo-chan esta bien?**

**-Si, mira lo que ha ocurrido por tu...¡**

_Ciel abre los ojos ,el parfait se ha derramado sobre su cuerpo y el de Sebastian que esta totalmente cubierto de nata y Ciel encima de este._

**-Ai que ver ahora tendré que limpiar esto ,de verdad boo-chan usted no me da mas que trabajo.**

**-Y-yo lo siento.**

_Ciel agacha la cabeza esta totalmente rojo ,no quiere que Sebastian se de cuenta de que el comienza a sentirse caliente._

_Pero Sebastian es un demonio muy obsesivo inteligente._

**-Mire lo que ocurre por noquerer comer el postre primero ,ahora por favor le ruego que coma su comida.**

**-Tsk..esta Ciel intentando esquivar la mirada**.

_¡CRASH¡Suena un sonido como si se hubiera roto algo ,en ese momento aparecen Finny y Mei-rin_

**-¡Sebastiannnnn¡Buaaa¡**

**-Se puede saber que habéis hecho ahora.**

**-Go-gomenasae Sebastian Finny y yo hemos roto las vajillas de Japón.**

**-¡Como¡se puede saber que habéis hecho¡**

**-Gomenasaeeeeeeeeeeeee,Sebas-chan yo estaba llevando unas herramientas al jardín y Mei-rin paso delante de mi con muchas cajas así que decidí ayudarla y sin querer..**

**-Rompiste las cajas con tu fuerza. ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE APRENDAS A CONTROLARTE ¡y tu Mei-rin se puede saber como ,las has roto tu.**

**-Eto..gomenasae cuando Finny rompió las caja me asuste y-y ..tropecé y lance las cajas por la ventana del segundo piso..¡GOMENASAE¡**

**-De verdad ..bueno que le vamos a hacer arreglaré primero los desperfectos del segundo piso y luego limpiare ,boo-chan...**

**-Si-si?** _Dice Ciel con voz temblorosa_.

**-Por favor acabe de comer ahora le prepararé otro postre y limpiare este desorden, discúlpeme.**

**-Si..**

_Por un momento Ciel suspiro , se alegro , no quería estar a solas con Sebastian ya que el no aguantaba mas ver eso.._

**-Se-sebastian tenia la camiseta desabrochada su cuerpo e-el tenia nata por todo el pecho ,su rostro..**

**P-pero en que demonios estoy pensando...**

_Ciel se sonrojaba ,le sorprendía las cosas tan embarazosas que decía._

_En ese momento sintió que su lugar vergonzoso comenzó a palpitar._

_Mientras Sebastian en el segundo piso.._

**-Bueno ya esta ,procurad no causar mas destrozos.**

**-¡S-Si...¡Dicen Finny y Mei-rin..**

_Sebastian se dirige al comedor mientras piensa_

**-#Ai que ver cuanto trabajo me da todo el mundo#**

**Joven amo ya estoy aquí ¡oh¡ y veo que se ha comido todo muy bien enseguida le preparo otro pos..**

_De repente Sebastian siente como su querido amo lo abraza fuertemente._

**-Boo-boo-chan que le ocur...**

_La BOCA de Sebastian es invadida por la DULCE y HÚMEDA LENGUA de su amo._

**-Boo-chan que le pasa..**

_Ciel alza la vista y dice.._

**-T-tu me has dicho que podía tomar el postre si comía mi comida, así que eso hago..**

_Ciel se agacha hasta el torso de Sebastian mientras va desabrochando lentamente los botones lame por todas partes a su mayordomo._

**-Bo-bo-chan..**

_ Sebastian que acalorado sujeta la boca de su amo y dice.._

**-Como usted ha dicho debe comer primero su comida así que...**

_Ciel desabrocha el botón de los pantalones de Sebastian en los que de repente algo MUY DURO y GRANDE ha comenzado A CRECER._

**-Ah y por favor joven amo.**

**-Mmmf...**_Mira Ciel a Sebastian que tiene la boca muy ocupada tomando el DULCE de Sebastian._

**PORFAVOR COMA MI DULCE LENTAMENTE O SI NO SE ATRAGANTARA.**

**próximamente:anatomía..**


End file.
